


KissKiss BangBang

by ghostboi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Brother Dean, Blow Jobs, First Kiss, First Time, Gentle Dean, M/M, Underage - Freeform, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform, sam likes to learn, very mild dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 04:10:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5853622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostboi/pseuds/ghostboi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Is kissing girls gross?" Sam's curious (he hasn't yet kissed a girl). Dean shows him how not-gross kissing can be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	KissKiss BangBang

**Author's Note:**

> Sam's thirteen here.

“Is kissing girls gross?”

The question was unexpected, and Dean blinked over at his little brother. 

“You’re thirteen, Sam. You’ve never kissed a girl?”

Sam’s cheeks flushed slightly and he scowled at his brother, “It’s not like we settle down any place for me to get to know any well enough to kiss ‘em, Dean.”

Dean nodded, conceding the point. It was true, and he knew his little brother was shy, shyer than he had been at his age.

“Of course it’s not gross,” he answered after a moment, dropping his eyes to the gun he had just finished cleaning. He heard Sam make a humming sound and smirked, shaking his head as he reassembled the weapon with quick, deft fingers.

“Always full of questions,” he remarked, slipping the barrel back into place.

“Mmhmm,” Sam pulled an old wooden chair close to the bed where Dean was perched and sat near him, “What’s it like?”

“Kissing girls?” his green gaze shifted to his brother’s face – Sam was watching him reassemble his gun. A slight smirk touched his mouth as he asked, “What do you think it’s like?”

“Um. Messy?’ 

Dean couldn’t hold back his surprised laugh, and Sam rolled his eyes. He laughed for a good minute, before repeating, “Messy, Sam?” 

“Looks messy on t.v., jerk,” his brother countered, kicking him lightly in the shin.

“Bitch. It’s – I guess it _can_ be, depending on who you’re kissing. But no, it’s – nice, if it’s done right. Girls have soft mouths, ya’know. Perfect for kissing, and biting, and sucking on..” Dean stopped himself and cleared his throat. “It’s not gross, Sam. Trust me.”

He shot a glance at the younger boy, to find the barely-turned-teen giving him one of his calculating looks. 

“How do you know if you’re doing it right?” Sam asked after a moment, watching as he laid his now-assembled gun on the old nightstand beside the bed. 

The older teen shrugged a shoulder and stretched, arching his back slightly to make the bones pop, “You just know. You can usually tell if they’re enjoying it or if they’re not. Some girls make these soft little sounds,” he shifted his eyes to Sam, to find the younger boy staring at him, “Some girls grab your hair or your neck and pull you closer.”

His little brother’s voice was low, almost shy, as Sam asked softly, “Will you show me?”

“You want to watch me kiss a girl?”

“No, Dean,” the other huffed, rolling his eyes, “ _Show me_.” 

Dean raised a brow as realization sunk in, and he studied his brother’s face. Sam was watching him nervously, eyes flicking to the his face every few seconds, as if gauging his reaction, teeth catching his bottom lip. 

Dean felt a familiar heat pooling in his stomach as he studied his brother, one he was feeling more and more frequently in Sam’s presence. His voice was low, rough, as he shifted to the mattress’s edge and told the other,

“You have to be gentle with girls. Be considerate. Don’t just grab them and manhandle them, at least not without finding out if they’re into that.” He smirked, causing Sam to roll his eyes again. The younger boy went still, eyes shifting back to him, as Dean raised a hand to brush a lock of Sam’s hair off his forehead.

“Gentle touches,” his fingers slid lightly down Sam’s jawline - he felt the other shiver - as he leaned in closer and caught Sam’s gaze with his own, “Look ‘em in the eyes, like they’re the only thing in the world at that moment.”

He shifted still closer - Dean saw his brother’s lips part slightly, heard the ragged quality of his breath – and murmured, “Don’t just rush in like you’re afraid they’re going to get away. Ease into it.” His brother’s breath was hot on his lips now, they were so close, “Start light, work your way up to more..”

Dean brushed his mouth against Sam’s, barely grazing their lips together. He did it a second time, applying a bit more pressure, and felt the way his brother’s lips parted beneath his own with little resistance. Dean swallowed, that heat in his stomach curling up around his spine now. 

“Some guys like to rush in with the tongue action,” he breathed against Sam’s mouth, “but I like to tease a little first.” His hand dropped to Sam’s thigh, and the boy’s muscles jerked beneath his touch. He shifted his hand up a bit, to rest on Sam’s hip, his green gaze still locked with his brother’s. Dean leaned in again to brush his mouth lightly against Sam’s. Once, twice, a third time. He allowed his teeth to very lightly scrape against Sam’s bottom lip on the third pass, and Sam made a soft noise in the back of his throat.

The sound sent heat straight to Dean’s already hardening dick.

“I like to lick along a girl’s bottom lip,” Dean’s husky voice was almost a whisper now, and he traced the very tip of his tongue across brother’s bottom lip to illustrate his point. “Suck on it a little.” He illustrated that point, also, by catching Sam’s bottom lip in his mouth and sucking lightly at it. A hard shudder ran through his brother, and Sam whispered,  
“Please..”

“When you’ve spent a few minutes worshipping a girl’s wet mouth,” the older teen gripped his baby brother’s hip tight, pulling him closer, and whispered, “then you can open her up with your tongue and taste her, Sammy.”

Sam moaned, a soft, lost sound, and his hands grasped at Dean’s arms, clutching tight. Dean slid his free hand up his brother’s back, to his neck, and pulled him in close to lick along his bottom lip. He kissed and sucked for a long minute, tasting the younger boy and drawing a whine of need, and Sam pressed up against him. When he licked into the boy’s mouth finally, touched their tongues together, Sam jolted hard, a low moan tearing from him.

Dean growled, low in his throat, as his brother’s hand slid up his shoulder to grasp the side of his neck. His brother tasted like lime popsicles, lips still sticky-sweet from the one he had eaten earlier. Dean gripped his hip and pulled him closer as his tongue tangled with Sam’s, teasing and tasting. He coaxed the younger boy’s tongue into his mouth and sucked lightly at it, and Sam whimpered and leaned hard against him. Dean smiled against his brother’s lips and pulled back a bit, peppering his mouth with soft, teasing kisses.

“Dean..”  
His little brother was swaying toward him, eyes closed and lips parted. His cheeks were touched with colour and his hands were clutching at Dean’s thighs.

Dean licked the taste of his brother off his lips before leaning in close to whisper huskily near the other’s ear,  
“Yeah, baby?”

“More,” Sam’s voice was wrecked, hoarse, and his hazel eyes were almost black, pupils blown wide with lust, “Please, Dean..”

“Mm,” he purred near Sam’s ear as he slipped a hand into the boy’s longish locks, “I like to make a girl want me so much she asks for more.” He brushed his mouth against Sam’s again, this kiss more demanding than the first, more possessive. Sam’s soft, plump lips parted for him immediately, and Dean licked into the heat of his mouth. When he drew Sam’s tongue into his mouth with his own and began to suck on it again, his brother’s fingers dug into the meat of his thighs. 

Moments later, Dean found himself with a lap full of thirteen year old. 

His brother crawled onto his lap without breaking the kiss, legs wrapping around Dean’s waist as the boy pressed flush against him. Dean growled as he felt Sam’s cock, a hard line in the loose jeans he was wearing; it was pressing against his own aching dick.

He was panting for air when he finally broke their kiss, his entire body humming with need. Sam was panting as well, cheeks flushed and lips kiss-bruised and swollen. Dean leaned in and licked a path up the side of his baby brother’s neck, tasting the light sheen of sweat covering his skin. Sam’s hips shifted forward, pressing against his, as he bit and licked his way to the younger teen’s ear. He could feel the shivers running through the other; every time his baby brother’s hips shifted against him, Dean felt a jolt of lust so strong it nearly took his breath.

His voice was lust-rough, a throaty purr, as he nipped at Sam’s earlobe and whispered,  
“Feel good, Sammy? Not too gross, hmm?” His brother shook his head, rubbing hard against him and punching a grunt of pleasure out of him. Sam’s blunt nails were digging into the backs of his shoulders as the teen held on tight, his breath hot on Dean’s neck.

“Show me more,” Sam whispered, pressing open-mouthed kisses against his throat, up to his ear, “Dean, please, please..”

The older teen hummed in pleasure as Sam’s teeth scraped along his earlobe. He shifted and pressed the smaller boy down on the bed, half-covering him with his body. His hands slipped beneath Sam’s shirt – the boy’s skin was flushed, hot to the touch – and scraped his nails lightly up his stomach. 

“Sometimes a girl will let you do more than kiss her,” he murmured, brushing his lips against Sam’s mouth, “If she doesn’t want it, if she says no, then you respect that. You always respect that, got it, Sammy?”

The younger boy nodded, eyes wide and locked on Dean’s mouth as he smiled.

“Good, good boy. Sometimes though, she’ll let you touch her. Just like with kissing, you take it slow, gentle. Find out what she likes.” Dean’s voice dropped a notch in volume and timbre both as he confided, “Last girl I was with, she liked this..”  
He scraped his nails up to the other’s chest; when his fingers caught the boy’s nipple and pinched lightly, Sam arched off the bed with a gasp.

“Mm,” Dean pinched his nipple again, then rubbed it between his fingers, easing the sting. His eyes were riveted to Sam’s face: the boy was panting for breath again, mouth open and eyes shut. 

He pushed up the thin t-shirt his brother was wearing, exposing his chest and the nipple he was teasing. He lowered his head and brushed his mouth against Sam’s chest, and the other opened his eyes to stare down at him.

“She liked this, too,” Dean leaned in, caught his brother’s pebbled nipple between his lips. He laved his tongue around it and then he began to suck on the hard little nub. Sam moaned, fingers flying up to grab his hair and hips arching up hard. 

Dean sucked on his brother’s nipple, biting down lightly on it and drawing a moan from the other. He gripped the other’s hip tight as he pressed his leaking dick against his brother’s thigh; he was shaking with the effort of not tearing Sam’s clothes off and taking him every way possible.

“Girls get wet when you do things like this and it makes ‘em feel good,”  
he lifted lust-blown green eyes to the other. His brother was a smart kid, and Dean knew perfectly well that he was familiar with human physiology. Still, the dirty talk made the kid hard, had him arching up against Dean and begging for more with his slim body.

“You wet for me, baby boy?”

“Oh god,” Sam moaned, clutching hold of the sheets beneath them, “Oh god, Dean.. Wanna be. Wanna be wet for you.”

“Yeah?” he lifted himself to crawl up his brother’s body, slipping his knee between Sam’s thighs. “Bet you're wet for me right now, Sammy. That dick leaking for me, baby?”  
The other nodded frantically, and he bit his lip on a groan. He had to see his boy’s skin, he had to touch him and taste him. He reached for the button of Sam’s jeans, undid it and eased down the zip with trembling fingers. He pulled jeans and boxers down off the boy’s hips, down his thighs and legs. They were discarded beside the bed as Dean stared at Sam, eyes drinking him in, taking in the bared flesh, the flushed, hard dick lying against the boy’s stomach, smearing pre-cum against his skin. Fuck. His little brother was _beautiful_. He swallowed hard, pressing the heel of his hand against his cock. When he finally found his voice, it was to breathe his brother’s name.

Dean placed his hands on Sam’s inner thighs, shoved them apart; he swallowed again as the boy let them fall wide open, exposing himself. His eyes flicked to Sam’s face – the teen was watching him, bottom lip caught between his teeth. 

His voice was wrecked and hungry as he trailed his fingertips along Sam’s inner thigh and murmured,  
“Look at you, baby boy. So fuckin’ beautiful. That pretty little dick, leaking for me, getting my boy all wet for his big brother.”  
Sam moaned and arched his hips, his hard dick bobbing; the boy nearly came up off the bed, low cry of pleasure tearing from his throat, as Dean wrapped strong fingers around his length.

“Oh god, Dean, fuck, fuck fuck fuck!” 

Dean growled low in his throat and nipped at Sam’s inner thigh, fingers lightly stroking Sam’s shaft. He swiped his thumb through the pre-cum leaking from the boy’s dick – Sam shuddered in pleasure – before spreading his brother’s legs wide.

“Gonna get my boy all wet for me.”

Sam yelped in surprised pleasure as Dean leaned in suddenly and trailed the flat part of his tongue up the length of his cock. Seconds later, he was swallowing his brother’s length, fingers gripping the base of his cock and tongue wrapping around the head.

“Dean,” Sam moaned, his name drawn out in pleasure, “Dean, gonna.. please..” The boy tangled fingers in his hair, thrust up against his hot mouth, and Dean hollowed his cheeks and sucked hard.

The heat that had crawled through him, spreading with every moan and whimper his little brother made, sparked white-hot as Sam began to cum suddenly, his hot fluids coating Dean’s tongue. The older Winchester swallowed down every shot from his brother’s dick as he ground his dick hard against Sam’s thigh. He groaned around his brother’s still-hard shaft as his orgasm took hold of him, sending spikes of heat and pleasure through his entire body. The force of it shook him as his dick pulsed with each shot that soaked his confining, too tight jeans. 

Dean pulled off his baby brother’s dick with a final, soft slurp, and laid his head against the boy’s hip as he panted for breath. His green gaze shifted upward to glance at his brother’s face; Sam was watching him, hazel eyes lust-glazed still and his beautiful, swollen mouth parted as he caught his own breath. 

When he was finally able to force his boneless-feeling limbs into cooperation, Dean crawled to sit next to Sam’s head and pushed himself into a sitting position. He tugged his exhausted brother to him, positioning him so that Sam was leaning against his side, head resting against Dean’s chest and Dean’s arm around him.

“That was awesome,” Sam finally said, his voice hoarse. His hazel gaze met Dean’s as Dean chuckled and said,  
“Yeah? You liked that?’  
The older teen groaned as the younger nodded. Sam gave him a pleased smile and said,  
”I can’t wait 'til you show me how to finger a girl.”

Dean swallowed hard, his dick twitching in his damp, cum-soaked jeans. He cleared his throat after a moment and agreed, “Yeah, I might be able to show you that.” He bit his bottom lip, eyes half-closed, as Sam reached over and brushed fingers over his damp crotch. He caught hold of the boy and pulled him close, giving him a long, thorough kiss. 

“Guess you were right, Sammy,” he smirked when they parted, glancing down at his jeans, “Kissing can get pretty messy.”


End file.
